Jailbreak
by 1258brun
Summary: When Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday, he has a nasty suprise. I DON'T OWN HP, IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. jokes ok you got me, i'm jk rowling, going round writing alternate universes for harry potter. Abandoned. PM me if you want to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were bathed in midnight purple. Though not a full moon, it still shone brightly and casted eerie shadows across a certain, 15 seconds away from being, 17 year old wizard's bedroom in no. 4 Privet Drive.

10

Harry Potter is a scrawny, underfed, short boy with pitch black, uncontrollable, hair and bright, shining emerald eyes.

9

He is this way because of the 10 years before Hogwarts, THE British school for young Wizards and Witches, when he slept in the cupboard under the stairs and was starved regularly.

8

Since starting Hogwarts, Harry had made some friends, learnt all about magic, faced the world's worst Dark Wizard 5 times, his minions, the Death Eaters, 3 times and been to Hogwarts' hospital wing 57 times (that's right, he counted).

7

Harry's friends were kinda great; just thinking about them now brought a smile to his face. Ron and Hermione were his main two, but then there was the other Weasley's, Hagrid, Dobby, Neville, Luna, his owl Hedwig (who is more than just a pet (A/N I cried more about her than I did Dobby)) and his Quidditch Team from school.

6

Speaking about Quidditch, Harry couldn't wait until this year, he was certain that they could take the Quidditch Cup again, although with Katie gone, he would need another chaser, maybe Dean could fill in again.

5

Harry was getting exited now, he loved his birthdays, and this one was extra special, he was coming of age in the wizarding world, which means in roughly 4 seconds he can use magic freely.

4

He also couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's forever tomorrow; he would be going to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer holidays and would then be Going Back To Hogwarts (A/N ;P) for his final year.

3

Speaking of the Weasley's, Harry couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Ginny, the youngest Weasley, and his best friend Ron, the youngest male Weasley. It will also be Bill and Fleur's wedding soon, and Harry would be an Usher with Ron and his other best friend Hermione.

2

Almost time, better open the window in case any owls come.

1

Here we go!

And it was a good job that Harry did open his window, as soon as the clock hit midnight, owls of all shapes and sizes came flooding in, and the one in front, an Eagle Owl, looking most important stuck out its leg, and attached to that leg was a roll of parchment with the Ministry seal on it.

Harry took the parchment off the owl and it flew out of the open window immediately. Harry opened the parchment and written on it was a very basic congratulations and a warning of protecting the Statue of Secrecy etc.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he thought he was in trouble again, he decided to leave the rest till the morning, so he released the other owls of their burdens and shut the window. Harry was about to switch the light off when he remembered he can use magic now, so he got into his bed, grabbed his wand and said "Nox".


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light shined in Harry's eyes, and when he opened them he saw a wand pointed in between his eyes. Harry looked up and standing above him was a wizard dressed in a brown leather trench coat with a shiny silver badge on his lapel. Harry put his glasses on and realised that on the other end of the wand was Mad-eye Moody.

"Hey Mad-eye, are you here to take me to the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

Mad-eye's good eye looked at him sadly, almost disappointed, and said gruffly "No Potter, actually," Mad-eye sighed "Mr Potter you are under arrest for the murder of Mr, Mrs and Master Dursley." Harry's face dropped and his heart started beating rapidly, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Magical Justice and Wizarding Rights."

"NO!" Harry screamed "I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS SET UP!"

"Potter, the evidence is, unfortunately, against you. And believe me when I tell you if I wasn't an Auror I would be telling you to go into hiding, but as it is, I can only do my job. Try and not make this harder on all of us, Arthur and Molly are Distraught." Mad-eye said, less harsh than usual.

Harry just nodded and allowed Mad-eye to put the Magical handcuffs on him and be appparated to a holding cell in the Ministry

The next day Harry was sitting, chained to the chair in Court Room 10, looking up at one very smug Fudge and an even smugger Umbridge, with Madame Bones in the middle, trying to look professional, but with a tear in her eye.

Off to the side were the Weasley's, Tonks, Remus, Fleur and Hermione. Dumbledore was next to him giving him a disapproving look.

Just then Madame Bones stood up and announced; "After deep consideration, the Wizengamot has reached a verdict, Mr Potter, no matter how much it pains me to say this, the Wizard council hereby find you, Guilty!" and to prove her point she banged her gavel on the desk in front of her.

Harry looked up at her in shock and then looked at Dumbledore who looked furious, not at the verdict, but at Harry. He then looked over at his friends and while Ron, Percy and Charlie were looking just like Dumbledore, everyone else was looking devastated.

As if someone had turned on the volume, the court room broke out in outrage, and when I say the courtroom, I mean Hermione, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, Bill, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, Fred and George. But it didn't matter what they did because the doors opened Dementors came in and Harry was dragged out with a broken dead look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Years Later:

This cell is made up of fifty seven thousand Stones, fifteen Metal bars, one Window, one Door and one ratty, torn, mouldy blanket to keep one Harry James Potter slightly warm. Harry had been so bored that he started making up little stories, his favourite one is 'The last man on earth sat in his Study. It was a grand room, with a roaring fire and four comfy armchairs. There was a knock at the door.'

Harry was so bored, that all he could do was read that story over and over again. It had been five years since he was set up, and he's had no contact with any human in that time, the only living things are the Dementors, if you can call them living, the other prisoners and that family of mice that live in the walls.

That's what this place is like, Azkaban; it's just boring and lonely. Especially down in the high security cells. Harry hadn't talked since being in that courtroom, he doesn't think he can anymore, he only knows he can scream and read. All he can do is hope that someone, anyone was trying to get him out.

Meanwhile, in a hidden mansion in Dover, a group of people were gathering, wondering what to do next. They called themselves the Order of the Saviour, and there primary goal was to break a certain Boy-Who-Lived out of prison.

Their leader, Minerva McGonagall stood and all chatter died down. "Right, everyone as you know we have finally got enough members to be able to break into Azkaban, but, the question is, when?" and as she looked out over the people and creatures gathered, a timid hand rose at the back, "Yes, Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall asked.

"How about Sunday?" she asked timidly "We should be able to gather enough strength and knowledge by then to be able to get in, get Harry and get out again without being caught!"

"That's a great idea Miss Greengrass, anyone opposed?" she paused for a moment, but when nobody answered she got back up and announced "Then it's settled! We shall break Harry Potter out of Azkaban on Sunday! Order dismissed!"

Sunday

A boat pulled up on the shores of Azkaban, a seemingly empty boat. Suddenly six black shapes jumped out of the boat and ran for the fortresses doors. There was a whisper of 'Alohomora Maximus Potentia' and the great black doors opened. The six black figures moved inside as another forty figures started either scaling the walls or charging the guards. The six figures reached a door with the words 'Maximum Security' on and they took their masks off.

"I don't think this one will be beaten with a simple 'Alohomora' 'Mione" said Neville Longbottom.

"What about if you, Remus and Tonks all do it together, while me, Ginny and Neville do the power boost spell?" asked Luna Lovegood.

"It could work" said Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, but only if we all do it at the same time" explained Hermione Granger.

"Oh, just stop wasting time and let's try it!" exclaimed Remus Lupin.

"Ok, on my count. Ready? One, Two, THREE!" shouted Hermione, as each person said their respective spells. As the doors opened a sickly cold overcome all of them, and at least twenty Dementors came charging at them. All six shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and the Dementors were charged back by a dove, a hare, a lion, an otter, a chameleon and a horse.

But, more Dementors came forward to take the defeated ones places. "There are not enough of us!" shouted Remus, as a cat, a weasel, a bear, a pair of meerkats, a lynx, a dragon, an eagle, a giant slug, a devil's snare and an owl joined the fray pushing the Dementors back and out the other side of the corridor.

The six turned to see Professor's McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick and Hooch, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Weasley Twins and Hagrid standing their with their wands (or umbrella) pointed towards the direction the Dementors had just retreated.

"Come on! Let's save Harry!" shouted an obviously overexcited Mrs Weasley. And the group ran past cell after cell without seeing anyone at all, apart from a family of mice in an empty cell.

Harry heard noises coming from the end of the hallway, but ignored them. Then he saw the Dementors head towards all the noises, then, five minutes later, the Dementors went back in the opposite direction, being followed by the patronus of a Dragon. Still Harry ignored it, thinking that he was just dreaming, until he heard a slightly familiar voice shout "HARRY!" and he looked up to see a face he thought he'd never see again. Hermione Granger was standing outside his cell.

**AN: Sorry about how long it took to upload this, it's been sitting in my computer for ages. **

**Virtual chocolate chip cookies to anyone who can tell me whose patronus is whose :)**


End file.
